Pour l'amour d'un Hobbit
by La Halfeline
Summary: Cette... chose m'est venue un soir pendant que je visionnais certaines scènes du ROTK après plusieurs litres d’Ice Tea pour fêter mon bac de français. Voici donc l’envers du décor pas toujours très brillant du Retour du Roi, à travers Pippin et Gandalf...
1. Chapter 1

POUR L'AMOUR D'UN HOBBIT

**18/06/04**

_Par la Halfeline_

**Pippin **

Ca y est ! J'avais encore trouvé un beau joujou et il a fallu que papé le réquisitionne ! Pfff… Marre des vieux ! Ils ne savent qu'interdire : ne faites pas ci, ne faites pas ça… Peregrin Took ne touchez pas à ce squelette, Peregrin Took ne mettez pas les doigts dans la marmite, Peregrin Took donnez-moi ce ballon… J'attends qu'il ait le dos tourné pour lui lancer un regard venimeux et lui tirer la langue. Profitera bien qui profitera le dernier…

**Gandalf **

Ouf, j'ai empêché Pippin de commettre une nouvelle billevesée. Voilà qu'il s'amusait à regarder dans le palantir de cette vieille fripouille de Saroumane ! Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver la situation à chaque fois ! Le pauvre greluchon n'avait pas l'air content, mais s'il savait ce qui se cache réellement dans cette boule de bowling, il me remercierait !

**Pippin **

Ne fais pas de bêtise… Ne fais pas de bêtise… Pense à des moutons ! Un… Deux… Trois… Bon, laissons tomber. Ooooh et pis mince, quoi ! J'ai bien le droit de regarder, non ? Je rejette ma couverture et me lève. A pas de warg, je me dirige vers papy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

AAAAAH ! Je sursaute. C'est Merry qui vient de m'interpeller. Il ne dormait pas, lui ? Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, je me retourne vers Gandalf. AAAAH ! Il a les yeux grands ouverts ! Au secours il m'a vu ! Il va encore me pendre au plafond par les pieds ! … Une minute… Ah non, je vois… juste un peu trop d'hydromel dans la soirée… Quel vieux poivrot, papy Gandy… Bon, c'est pas l'tout : mon ballon !

- Pippin !

J'avise une belle cruche et m'approche de Gandalf. Bon… Baballe… baballe… Elle est à moi la baballe !

- Pippin, tu es fou ?!

Je m'approche de Merry qui semble désapprouver ma manœuvre héroïque pour récupérer mon jouet que j'avais trouvé le premier. Bizarre, il n'était pas si coincé avant… Papé a une mauvaise influence sur lui. Je lui explique :

- Je veux juste regarder… encore une petite fois.

Je déplie le tissu et contemple enfin ma belle boule bien ronde et aux couleurs changeantes. C'est beaaau… Peut-être que je verrai mon avenir dedans, essayons.

- Pippin !

C'est fascinant ces langues de feu, c'est tellement étrange, c'est… mais…

- Pippin, repose-moi ça !

Mais déjà je n'entends plus la voix de Merry. C'est une autre qui me parle. Plus grave encore, plus impérieuse. Pas une voix qui vous donne envie de vous blottir en ronronnant contre son possesseur, mais plutôt tout le contraire ! J'ai peur ! Je veux m'en aller, laissez-moi ! AÏEUH ! AAAArrêteeeeez !

**Gandalf **

Gneuh ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ? Bon diouze ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore trouvé moyen de faire, ce crétinum-là ? Et v'là l'aut' roi qui déboule ! Oh non ! Il va me voler la vedette ! Bon, il a au moins pris le palantir des mains de mon pauvre doudou. Sûrement une ruse pour faire le beau devant l'elfe qui s'empresse de le soutenir moralement par les épaules… Bon, à moi de jouer maintenant : taïooo ! Je recouvre le palantir et m'exclame ma réplique préférée :

- Crétin de Took !

Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait celui-là ? Qu'est-ce qu'il croit ? Oh non, mon bonhomme, ne pense pas que tu vas profiter de la situation comme ça ! Je vire ce prétentieux de Meriadoc Brandebouc. Mon pauvre bébé d'amour… Oulah… Y a plus grand monde au volant on dirait… Bon, je pose ma main sur son front et tente de réciter les premiers vers de La Cigale et la Fourmi, cette poésie que je lui disais le soir pour l'endormir, quand il était encore un tout petit Hobbit ! Bon, empêcher ce sourire crétin d'envahir mon visage : l'heure et grave, sacrebleu ! Ah, il se réveille. Je vais lui caresser la joue, tiens, il a sûrement besoin d'attentions rassurantes après un tel traumatisme. Et puis temps que j'y suis je vais aussi lui prendre la main, pauvre petit va…

- Regardez-moi !

Aha ! Quelle habile stratégie pour lui faire passer les messages que lui crie mon cœur ! Comme il a l'air de s'en contreficher, je recommence. J'écoute ses babillages paranoïaques sur des arbres blancs et des villes en flammes. Hmmm… Il est mignon mais on se demande vraiment ce qui lui passe par la tête, parfois ! Héééééé… Toute cette histoire me donne une idée diabolique ! Je crois que je tiens un bon coup pour écarter le petit bourgeois d'un mètre vingt qui me fait de l'ombre ces derniers temps et vivre enfin une belle histoire d'amour avec celui qui fait battre mon cœur d'Istari ! Voyons, voyons, je vais voir si je peux organiser tout ça !

**Pippin **

Mal à la tête… Tu parles d'une histoire pour une boule de bowling… Tiens, mais pourquoi ils s'en vont tous ? Hé ! … Le claquement de la porte derrière le dernier homme installe un silence pesant entre Merry et moi. Il est dans mon dos mais je sais qu'il me fixe. Je sais aussi que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux cheveux chocolat, malheureusement… Je tripote le bord de ma chemise et lance de ma voix la plus petite et la plus repentante :

- Tu m'en veux ?

Les secondes passent et personne ne répond. Si ça se trouve, il est sorti lui aussi, comme l'avait ordonné Gandalf, et je suis en train de me parler tout seul. Je me retourne, tout hésitant, et rencontre ses yeux sublimes remplis d'une expression que je n'aime pas du tout ! Je me détourne aussi sec.

- A ton avis, je devrais ?

Pfff, tu parle d'une réponse ! Il est juif, ou quoi ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise, moi ? Comme je ne réponds rien je l'entends se lever et le vois se recoucher en me tournant le dos, rabattant rageusement la couverture sur lui. Hmmm… L'affaire se présente mal. Alors, préparer mes meilleures armes. La détresse dans le regard, le petit creux entre les sourcils, le trémolo dans la voix… je me lance. Je me lève et vais m'agenouiller face à lui. Il lève vers moi des yeux excédés. Pas gagné d'avance, loin de là…

- Merry… je savais pas que ça conduirait à cela…

- Quand Gandalf te défend de faire quelque chose, tu ne présumes pas que cela pourrait avoir des conséquences ?

Je tente le geignement plaintif en m'allongeant contre lui. Crotte, il se retourne !

- Merry…

Pas de réaction. Mais ce type est en roc ou quoi ? Pfff… Bon, on va tester un dernier truc. Je prends brusquement ma tête dans mes mains et me met à simuler des couinements étouffés. J'entends Merry se retourner légèrement.

- Ca va, Pippin ?

Je crispe mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

- Ca cogne dans ma tête…

Ca y est ! Il me prend par les épaules et écarte mes mains pour voir mon visage. Je lui offre mon expression la plus pitoyable. Aha ! Serait-ce une ombre d'inquiétude qui passe sur sa frimousse ? Il me caresse la joue à son tour. J'ai gagné ! J'ai gagné ! Je gagne toujours ! Mais au moment où je me blottis contre lui, il décrète :

- On ferait mieux de te ramener auprès de Gandalf.

Oh, malédiction.

**Gandalf **

Mouahahaha ! Ca va marcher comme sur des roulettes ! Ils marchent tous comme un seul homme ! Décidément, ces humains… On se demande parfois comment ils ont fait pour tenir jusque là… Bref ! Je suis en train de les emberlificoter dans une magouille assez phénoménale : je les persuade du fait que ce figuier défraîchi que mon cher fripon a vu dans sa tête était le symbole de Minas Tirith et qu'il faut y courir sans plus tarder… et pas seul !

**Pippin **

Je suis à présent dehors et le vieux me gourmande encore, histoire de changer… J'aurais dû lui sortir que Baudelaire avait dit que le spleen naissait d'une absence de désir et de curiosité, mais je parie qu'il aurait encore bien trouvé quelque chose à me répondre… Merry ne s'est plus approché de moi depuis que nous sommes sortis du dortoir… Je trottine jusqu'à lui en lui demandant, inquiet, où nous nous rendons avec un tel empressement. Cependant ma tentative de glissement de bras autour de la taille ne semble pas être la stratégie adéquate, vu le regard qu'il me jette.

- Pourquoi as-tu regardé ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu regardes ?

Oh ! Il m'en veut encore pour l'avoir espionné dans son bain à Fondcombe ?! Quel rancunier, ce drille ! Je lui cours après en tentant de m'expliquer mais il persiste à me repousser. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement au moment où il se retourne vers moi avec cet air profondément excédé. Il s'approche tout près de moi en lançant :

- Tu ne saisis donc pas ?

Je me sens soudain très petit, fautif, et désespérément stupide et pesant pour ceux qui m'entourent. Je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de ceux de Merry, plissés par la colère. Ils sont tellement beaux, et tellement froids même dans ce rayon de soleil auroral qui les éblouit…

- L'Ennemi croit que tu as l'Anneau. Il va te chercher sans relâche Pippin. Ils doivent t'éloigner d'ici.

A ces mots, un autre sentiments vient aider la peine à me broyer le cœur : la peur. Alors maintenant, j'ai Sauron lui-même au cul en plus ? Oh mon Dieu ! mon Dieu ! mon Dieu ! Et puis tout à coup, la dernière phrase me frappe plus violemment qu'un coup de poing. M'éloigner d'ici ? Mais… Mais… MAAAAAIS …!

- Et toi… Tu viens avec moi ?

Il me tourne le dos après un dernier regard méprisant. Cette fois, je n'ai plus besoin de forcer ma voix à trembler. Je me sens si froid, si nu que des frissons me parcourent la poitrine. Je reste figé, car mes membres refusent de faire un pas de plus en direction de ces écuries.

- Merry… !

Seul un « Allez, viens ! » exaspéré me répond. Je me contente de suivre la directive sans un mot, inconscient de mes actes, comme pour ne pas être un peu plus pénible aux autres. Merry, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? Pourquoi es-tu si méchant alors que tu sais te montrer si magnanime et réconfortant d'ordinaire ? J'entre dans l'écurie. Papé est en train d'attraper son canasson, ses bottes et son bâton. Voilà qui ne présage rien de bon. Je regarde Merry qui fixe obstinément les préparatifs. Je m'approche de lui sans détourner mon regard. Au bout de quelques secondes, il finit par se retourner malgré lui, hésitant, désapprobateur. Mais il ne parvient que mal à dissimuler de la tristesse en-dessous. J'ai dû le décevoir… Je m'en veux tellement, maintenant… Petit à petit je vois son regard devenir aussi pitoyable que le mien. Nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés des yeux. Mais au moment où tous deux esquissons un mouvement l'un vers l'autre, je sens deux bras me saisir fermement et m'élever sur le cheval d'à-côté. Oh l'enfoiré… L'ENFOIRE ! IL ME LE PAIERA !

**Gandalf **

Eh ben, c'était juste mais j'ai réussi à empêcher le petit câlin d'adieu ! Tels que je les connais, il aurait fallu amener un cric pour arriver à les décoller… J'assois mon Pippounou gigotant bien fermement sur Gripoil. Il me demande si notre destination est éloignée.

- Trois jours de route, à vol de Nazgûl…

Voilà, maintenant il tire la tronche ! Non mais à quoi il s'attendait ? Je serais curieux de savoir… J'ajoute :

- Et espérez que nous n'en aurons pas à nos trousses !

Là, comme ça avec un peu de chance je devrai le rassurer le long du chemin… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il la ramène encore, lui ? Raaah, Meriadoc Brandebouc, ce n'est pas que vous gênez, mais un peu quoi… Vous ne voudriez pas aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis, du style en cuisines, à la cabane pissotière du château, sur les rochers mortellement tranchants au bas de la colline ? J'entends Pippinou demander d'un ton si sanglotant que c'en est pathétique la confirmation du fait qu'ils vont bientôt se revoir. Je lève les yeux au ciel et monte.

- J'n'en sais rien…

Ca y est : cette phrase d'une stupidité relativement gigantesque suffit à faire tomber la mâchoire de mon bijou dans ses chaussettes (ou tout du moins, là où elles auraient dû se trouver…) et son moral avec… Les jeunes…

- J'ignore ce qui va se passer…

Mais c'est qu'il en rajoute, le petit gros ! Je le foudroie à nouveau du regard. Non mais il pourrait pas la fermer et se casser, lui et ses répliques tragi-romantiques à deux pièces de cuivre ?

- Merry… murmure Peregrin.

Avant qu'il puisse en dire plus, je prends les choses en main :

- Cours, Gripoil, montre-nous ce que célérité veut dire…

Ma brave bête s'élance :

- MERRYYYYYYYYYY ! braille Pippin devant moi.

Fichtre ! On dirait un mioche qui veut son biberon, à son âge il exagère… Enfin, je m'en fiche ! Tagada ! tagada ! tagada ! Aaaah quelle douce musique pour accompagner notre lune de miel vers cette cité menacée par la destruction massive… Un grand sourire étire mes lèvres tandis que je me retourne vers la tour de guet et tire la langue au jeune Brandebouc qui doit probablement y regarder partir son prince.

- Allons, allons… dis-je à l'intéressé qui arrose joyeusement toutes les fleurs du chemin avec les fontaines qui jaillissent de ses beaux yeux émeraudes, soyez un grand garçon, maintenant, Peregrin Took ! Vous aurez fort à faire là-bas !


	2. Chapter 2

**Pippin **

Je me réveille d'une somnolence agitée. A-t-on déjà connu pire que de voyager en tête-à-tête avec une personne de plus de 3077 ans ? Alors après m'être cogné Sylvebarbe plusieurs jours, voilà maintenant que tout le chemin a été jalonné des exploits de jeunesse de papé, et surtout d'un récit détaillé sur la manière dont il a réussi à vaincre le Balrog de Morgoth… Sans doute une tentative détournée pour me culpabiliser un peu plus, mais je l'ignore… Je ne vais pas dire que mon cœur saigne parce que ça fait auteur courtois moyen mais dans tout les cas je me sens si triste que j'ai envie de vomir tout ce que j'ingurgite… A moins que ce ne soit le mal des transports… mais bon… Je pense tout le temps à Merry, et ma situation ne se prête guère à un soulagement provisoire de ma hantise… Merry qui m'a quitté en me faisant la trogne, Merry de qui je n'ai même pas eu droit à un long câlin pour mon départ… ni à un bisou dans le creux de l'oreille… A présent Gandy s'est mis en tête de me faire une visite guidée de chaque endroit où nous passons… J'envisage déjà les possibilités de se pendre sur un cheval…

Enfin ! Nous pénétrons dans Minas Tirith ! Après avoir foulé aux sabots cinq hommes, quatre femmes et une bonne douzaine d'enfants, nous atteignons le sommet où réside, paraît-il, l'intendant Denethor. Je reconnais mon arbre et fait part de mon enthousiasme à Papy qui répond en me chapitrant dûment sur le fait que les jeunes comme moi se doivent de fermer leur gueule quand on parle politique.

L'intendant n'est pas sympa du tout, et en plus le vieux m'a bastonné parce que je l'avais ouverte rien qu'une petite fois ! Bigre, est-ce qu'on pourrait m'expliquer pour quelle raison il n'a pas fait la même chose à Legolas lors du conseil d'Elrond ? Y a pas d'justice… C'est clairement du racisme anti-halfelin, là !

**Gandalf **

On a fait apporter ses nouvelles fringues à Pippouille. Il les admire avec intérêt mais, malheureusement, ne semble pas décidé à les essayer… Tant pis. Il s'avance jusqu'au balcon, il parait calme et angoissé à la fois.

- Je ne veux pas aller me battre… avoue-t-il d'une voix qui vous ferait lui donner le bon Dieu sans confession.

Pauvre tout petit Hobbit si fragile… Tout ce que je voudrais, c'est pouvoir le protéger de tout le Mal qui va bientôt s'abattre sur ces murs… Je m'approche et m'appuie à ses côtés au bord du balconnet. Nous avons une splendide vue sur les montagnes de Mordor… Quel cadre romantique pour une déclaration… Mais je suppose que c'est trop tôt. Snif… Enfin, je lui offre mes sages tirades habituelles, et reçois avec modestie ses compliments implicites et son regard rempli de confiance et d'admiration… Ah, mon brave Pippin… Il fait tellement de bien sans le vouloir…

Oh mon Dieu ! On dirait bien qu'ils abusent des sons et lumières à Minas Morgul ! Entre ça et la disco du Mordor qui éblouit le monde avec son affreux phare, ça commence à bien faire ! On ne va bientôt plus voir une seule étoile sur la voûte étoilée et, pour une soirée romantique, les étoiles, c'est bien. Ah, tiens ! Ca a fait sursauter Peregrin et je le vois se mettre à frémir imperceptiblement… Il se tourne vers moi avec un regard d'incompréhension apeurée. Hummm… Peut-être pas si mauvais, ces sons et lumières ! Je zieute son dos du coin de l'œil et me décide : allez, j'entoure ses fragiles épaules d'une aile protectrice. Pippin se blottit contre moi et je me sens le plus heureux des Istaris ! Je progresse, je progresse…

**Pippin **

Le séjour dans cette cité est plus que médiocre. Mes nuits sont très mauvaises, la nourriture est rationnée, et j'ai la confirmation de ma supposition selon laquelle toute le lignée des intendants est constituée de pervers hobbitophiles. Non mais sérieusement… Après Boromir qui aimait se rouler par terre avec Merry et moi, voilà que son frère me matte copieusement du haut en bas et sans même prendre la peine d'être un minimum discret la première fois qu'il me voit ; et que dire de son père qui m'oblige à m'agenouiller devant lui et à embrasser son crétin d'anneau ! On nage en plein vice, là ! Heureusement que j'ai papy avec moi pour me protéger…

**Gandalf **

Ca y est, la guerre gronde à nos portes. Fichtre ! Ca n'est pas beau à voir de là-haut ! J'espère que les soldats du Gondor sont à la hauteur de leur réputation… Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il dégoise, le vieux là-bas ?! Abandonnez vos postes ? Mais il est encore plus taré que ce que je pensais, ma parole ! Vite, fonçons ! J'interviens sagement en lui broyant les tripes et lui cassant les reins d'un coup de mon fidèle bâton, non mais ! Ca va pas de beugler des inepties pareilles ? Bon, reste maintenant à remotiver ce tas d'humains couards ! Taïoooo ! Je galope à fond la caisse et tâche de remettre les soldats dans le droit chemin. On peut d'ailleurs se demander si le mot est approprié : soldats du Gondor, tu parles ! Un beau ramassis de chochottes oui ! Alleeeez ! On se motive, les gens ! On est contents d'être là ! On va massacrer les orques, réjouissez-vous ! Enfin un peu d'action ! Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Et puis, ça me changera les idées.

**Pippin **

Aïe ! Héé ! Maiheu ! 'Pourriez pas faire attention, non ? Sale rombière ! Pffff, tout le monde court partout et je suis en train de me faire ballotter par la foule des mères de famille en folie qui se sauve vers les étages supérieurs. Je viens même de me faire à moitié piétiner par une grand-mère ! Je commence à me demander ce que je ferai quand j'aurai enfin trouvé les orques… Hummm… Je me mets à déprimer gravement… Au fond, peut-être ne suis-je pas fait pour me battre… Allons, Peregrin Took, soyez un grand garçon ! Foutaises… Je n'y arriverai jamais… Le seul endroit où je me sens à ma place est dans les bras de mon cousin, alors vraiment je me demande ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai offert mes services au croûton pervers… Ils ont tous raison, en fait, je suis un beau morceau de crétin, en vérité… Ooooooh mais qu'est-ce que je dis, moi ?! Il faut que je me reprenne, je deviens aussi poltron que ledit croûton ! Je crois que je sais ce qui pourra m'aider à batailler correctement…

Ah, la voilà… Dans la pénombre complice de ma chambre, je m'empare du petit paquet de Merry et le porte à mon nez pour m'imprégner de son odeur… Ah, oui… Pas de la roupille de sansonnet, cette herbe… Un sourire crétin commence à orner mes lèvres. Je le déplie cérémonieusement. La toute dernière feuille de Longoulet… Mon cadeau de départ… Peut-être qu'il m'aime bien, au fond, pour m'avoir cédé pareille merveille sans même que je le lui demande… Je me jette sur mon lit et attrape ma pipe chérie.

**Gandalf **

Taaa tada tata… Je suis en train de tabasser joyeusement tous les orques à ma portée. Ca fait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi jeune ! Mais soudain, je vois le joli mignon qui débarque au milieu de la vouerie comme une âme en peine. Je lui crie :

- Peregrin Took ! Retournez à la Citadelle !

- Vus nus avè d'mandè d'nus battre…

Oh, non… Il s'est défoncé avant de combattre, le jeune serin ! Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il soit si… si… Oh, je ne trouve pas de terme approprié et la situation ne s'y prête guère. Bon, voyons le bon côté des choses : elle va me permettre de jouer les héros au grand cœur ! Taïoooo ! Je dégomme les quelques orques qui voulaient attenter à la vie de mon chéri terrifié mais complètement engourdi par ce qu'il a dû s'envoyer derrière la cravate juste avant… Quel imbécile, ce Meriadoc Brandebouc ! Confier à Pippin de la feuille alors qu'il va devoir affronter la plus grande bataille de sa vie…

- Ce n'est pas une place pour un Hobbit !

Surtout un Hobbit complètement pété… Sacré bleu ! J'insiste et il ne bouge pas ! Bon, je vais en profiter pour lui montrer ma super technique de l'hélicoptère, mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse blesser dans la mêlée, le doux chouchou ! Les orques affluent de plus en plus. Et soudain, alors que je suis absorbé par mes effets de style, je vois Peregrin faire un bon derrière moi et étriper tout net l'une de ces pourritures vivantes qui s'apprêtait à me régler mon compte. Je suis si ému ! Mon petit bébé vient de me sauver la vie ! C'est mon héros ! Je le remercie d'un sourire chaleureux et lui accorde un commentaire appréciateur. Cependant, la liesse passée, je le renvoie vivement aux étages supérieurs ! C'est que je ne veux pas le voir en danger, mon Pippinou !

**Pippin **

Aha ! Je le savais ! J'ai tué mon premier orque de la bataille ! Et ce ne sera pas le dernier ! Tiens… Mais où vont-ils, tous ceux-là ? Je décide de les suivre. Mon Dieu ! Mais le vieux croûton est devenu complètement fou ! Qu'il veuille se faire brûler vif, c'est son problème, mais il veut aussi faire subir le même sinistre sort à son fils ! Bon, c'est un godelureau, c'est un fait, mais il ne mérite tout de même pas ça ! Allez, je me dois d'intervenir !

- Il… Il n'est pas mort… Il n'est pas mort !

Je secoue avec indignation les fagots de bois du bûcher mais le vieux pervers m'attrape par la peau du cou et me balance dehors ! Aaah les humains, quelle bande de misérables monstres ! Et en plus on ne peut même pas se défendre contre eux ! M'en fiche, je vais le dire à Papy !

**Gandalf **

J'aperçois soudain en plein milieu du repli Pippin faire à nouveau irruption dans le tas. Mais il est vraiment inconscient, celui-là ! Ah… Un problème avec le fanatique qui sert d'intendant à cette cité… Je le fais vite monter sur le cheval et m'élance.

Je déboule dans la salle mortuaire juste à temps tel un Zorro passé à l'eau de Javel.

- CESSEZ CETTE FOLIE !

Oooooh le vil ! Il a alluméééé le feu tout seul ! Puisque c'est comme ça, il va encore avoir droit à une petite bastonnade !

**Pippin **

Oh mon Dieu ! Faramir est au milieu des flammes, et je peux le voir frémir de mes yeux ! Tout à coup, je ne sais pas ce qui me prend : je saute en plein milieu du bûcher et mets à contribution toutes mes forces de Halfelin pour le faire rouler à terre. WOUHOUUU ! Je me sens une âme de héros aujourd'hui ! Cette herbe est vraiment un bon coup ! Mais… Mais… AAAAAAAÏE ! Mais il me fait mal, lui ! Aaaaah ! Comment peut-il lever la main sur un pauvre Hobbit sans défense ? Je pousse un cri plaintif et douloureux. C'est la fin, ce vieux va m'étrangler ou me balancer dans le feu, au choix !

**Gandalf **

Par tous les Valars! Non mais pour quoi se prend ce vieux fumier ? Personne ne touche au Hobbit, à part moi ! Sans hésiter un seul instant, je lance Gripoil sur lui et, d'un bon coup de sabot bien placé, l'envoie valser dans son bûcher, relâchant ainsi mon pauvre bijou brutalisé. J'espère qu'il ne lui a pas fait trop peur… Dans tous les cas, il ne lui fera plus de mal dans son nouveau costume de torche humaine. Byebye, Denethor !

Nous voici à présent à attendre notre dernière heure derrière la porte du troisième niveau. Moi je m'en fous, c'est pour Pippin que je tremble… Ma vie a été bien assez longue et bien remplie comme cela. Mais lui, pauvre créature innocente si jeune et si douce… Savoir qu'il va bientôt y passer me révolte ! Il tremble, assis dans son coin de mur. Il lève les yeux vers moi et murmure :

- Je ne savais pas que ça finirait de cette manière…

Pauvre amour… Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ses derniers instants ainsi. Alors, sans réfléchir, je me lance dans un délire fantasmagorique sur un paradis brillant comme milles petites cuillères et tapissé d'étendues vertes à pertes de vue et plantées de pommiers fructueux en toute saison, en comptant sur l'aide de la feuille de Longoulet. Vu le regard que m'offre Peregrin, je crois que j'ai de la chance, elle fait encore assez effet… Je suis content. Grâce à moi il mourra au moins heureux. Il se serre contre moi pour me gratifier d'un câlin débordant d'affection. Vraiment… Le monde est injuste de faire trépasser des Halfelins comme lui. Enfin, au moins nous mourrons ensemble, comme dans les grandes histoires lyrico-épiques…

**Pippin **

Je suis niché contre la robe de Papy, et je ne veux pas voir ce qui va se passer. J'ai trop peur. Passer au pays des pommes, je ne demande pas mieux ! Mais ce sera sans mon Merry… A sa pensée je dois me retenir à grand peine de pleurer. Mais tout à coup, une sorte de grand vent vient souffler dans mes cheveux. Je jette un œil hors des plis de tissu blanc pour constater qu'une armée de spectre digne de celle des Douze travaux d'Astérix est en train de massacrer littéralement Trolls et orques qui nous menaçaient. Mon Dieu… La vie est bien faite, finalement !

Je suis sur le champs de bataille, à présent. Il est éclairé par de grandes taches de soleil dorées. Cependant ce n'est pas de la beauté de cette plaine de charniers dont je me préoccupe… A la vue d'un amas quelques mètres devant moi, je crois avoir trouvé ce que je cherchais. Mon cœur s'emballe. C'est lui ! C'est lui, j'en suis sûr ! Je m'élance et, indifférent à l'orchestre flûtiste elfique probablement caché derrière l'oliphant et qui vient d'entonner un air, je me jette impitoyablement sur le cadavre d'orque et le repousse sur le côté. Je découvre en-dessous… mon Merry. Il est étendu sur le côté, dans ce qui semble être la grâce du dernier repos. Sa tête inerte est posée sur le sol, exposant son cou blanc. Cette vision serre brutalement mon cœur battant. Est-il…

- Merry !

Je me penche sur lui et le redresse. Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle sale tête ! Mais… ses paupières s'ouvrent ! Oh mon Dieu ! Mon Dieu ! Dès que nous serons de retour dans la Comté, je me fais mormon !

- Merry, c'est moi… je murmure. C'est Pippin…

Je précise parce que ça me ferait quand même mal qu'il lâche « Frodon » ou « Sam » à la place… Il vient à peine de sortir des griffes de la mort ! Oh… Il a peut-être une triste mine mais ses yeux… ses yeux ne sont que plus sublimes que d'habitude, se réveillant soudain dans une fièvre incrédule. Il susurre avec une tendresse qui me donne envie de me liquéfier sur place :

- J'étais sûr que tu me retrouverais…

Je sens sa main se glisser sous ma cape et me caresser tout doucement le bras tandis que l'autre tente tant bien que mal de trouver la mienne, posée sur sa poitrine. Je lui caresse les cheveux en réponse. Oh, mon Merry… Je suis si heureux de t'avoir retrouvé que je ne peux même pas en pleurer. Ce soulagement… cette joie… C'est meilleur que tout ce que j'ai ressenti dans ma vie.

- Est-ce que tu vas me laisser là ?

Mon Dieu… Mais comment ose-t-il sortir des fariboles pareilles ? Je m'empresse de le rassurer.

- Non, Merry… Je vais prendre soin de toi.

La seule chose qui me retient de m'emparer de ses lèvres fines et roses est qu'elles sont pleines de sang, et que c'est quand même un peu dégoûtant. Mais dans tous les cas le cœur y est. Je recouvre Merry d'une étoffe posée là très opportunément et lui fait un bref câlin avant d'aller prévenir papy.

**Gandalf **

Grrrrrrrrr j'enrage ! Il a fallu qu'il en réchappe, lui ! Quelle chierie… Et voilà, maintenant ils en sont à se murmurer des mots doux et à se câliner sous prétexte qu'ils sont tous les deux passés à un poil de la mort… Je détourne les yeux, ça me fait trop mal de voir ça. Je trouve ça parfaitement écœurant ! Et qu'on m'amène l'abruti qui a eu l'idée d'installer un orchestre elfique derrière le cadavre de Mùmak ! Bon, le petit vient me voir. Il a dû réaliser à nouveau que j'existais.

- Gandalf, j'ai retrouvé Merry !

- Ah… C'est bien…

- Heu… Il faudrait peut-être le ramener à la cité, il a besoin de soins !

Grumble… C'est donc pour ça qu'il s'intéressait à moi soudainement… Je m'avance vers le petit-gros à demi agonisant. Beh, il pue le sang d'orque ! Je le charge sans ménagement sur mon pauvre dos. Pippin me jette un regard un peu choqué. Quoi ? Et avec ça il ne se rend pas compte de ce que je fais pour eux ? Mes pauvres reins, j'ai plus de 3077 ans, moi !


	3. Chapter 3

** Pippin **

Papy Gandy ouvre violemment la porte de la chambre qui s'en va cogner le mur. Mais pourquoi semble-t-il si contrarié alors qu'on a gagné ? Il doit sûrement s'en faire pour Frodon, le pauvre… Merry est balancé sur mon lit. Je m'approche. Levant la tête vers Gandalf, je lui fais un petit sourire reconnaissant. … Oui ? Bon, heu… Valà, merci, c'est gentil, on va pouvoir se débrouiller… … Maiheu pourquoi il reste là comme un… porte-manteau ?! Ah ! Aragorn apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte et le demande. Ouf ! Heureusement qu'il était là ! Avec un regard aigre, Gandalf sort, et je ferme la porte derrière lui.

Je retourne prestement au chevet de Merry. Il entrouvre à nouveau les yeux.

- Pippin…

- Oui, oui je suis là, Merry…

Il soupire péniblement.

- Je croyais… Pendant un instant j'ai cru que tu n'avais été qu'une apparition sur le chemin de ma…

Il ne peut prononcer ce mot, et je le comprends. Ici et maintenant, il est trop proche, trop probable. Il me regarde avec un air pitoyable. Ma promesse se rappelle alors à moi et je commence à lui ôter sa cuirasse et ses gants. Dès que ses mains sont libres, il en passe une sur ma joue sans que je ne m'y attende. Sur le moment, je sursaute et le considère avec une expression étonnée de Bambi au papillon. Lui me fait un sourire pâle.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir sauvé.

Mon visage s'adoucit à son tour pour prendre la même tendresse. Je pose ma main par-dessus la sienne, sur ma joue.

- Enlève tes gants… Je voudrais sentir seulement ta main.

Oulah… S'il continue comme ça, je vais finir par me faire des idées ! Cependant j'obéis rapidement et voilà nos doigts qui se croisent légèrement sur ma peau. Ce moment est si doux qu'il me faut m'en dégager au plus vite, sous peine d'un malentendu fâcheux. Merry s'appuie contre les oreiller. Je lui ôte sa cape et sa tunique grise. Ouille… Il est parsemé d'égratignures… Et il faut bien avouer qu'il ne sent pas la rose… le sang d'orque, ça ne pardonne pas. Je vais essayer de le lui signaler tout en gardant mon tact légendaire :

- Merry, tu saignes beaucoup… Tu devrais aller prendre un bain.

- Je… Je crois que je n'en ai pas la force… souffle-t-il, les yeux clos.

- Veux-tu que je t'y aide ?

C'est aussitôt après les avoir formulées que je prends conscience de la signification de mes paroles. Alors là… Alors là, Peregrin Took, acclamations et bouquet de fleurs ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Mon visage doit à présent se rapprocher de la couleur des pommes qui ont donné mon surnom. Merry commence par me lancer un regard effaré, puis il paraît se reprendre et balbutie :

- Oh… Heu, oui… Je veux bien…

Mon Dieu… Mais dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ? J'aide Merry à se redresser, le soutiens pour aller jusqu'à la salle d'eau. Le pauvre… Je dois pratiquement le porter tant ses forces sont affaiblies. Arrivés à destination je l'aide à s'asseoir sur le coffre à linge et commence à pomper tel le shadok pour remplir le tub d'eau.

Une fois le bassin rempli, je me tourne vers Meriadoc et défait sa ceinture, avant de lui retirer ses pantalons en essayant que le tremblement de mes mains ne soit pas trop visible… Tiens, j'ignorais que Merry portât des caleçons avec des petites châtaignes brodées dessus ! Mouarf ! C'est si mignon… Je lève la tête et lui sourit. Il répond par un autre sourire un peu gêné. D'un commun accord, nous considérons que cela suffira pour un bain.

- Je vais te chercher du rechange. Mes vêtements devraient t'aller.

- Merci.

Je retourne dans la chambre et prends mes anciens habits dans un tiroir. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce que je m'apprête à faire… C'est trop terrible.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la salle d'eau, Merry est en train d'essayer d'enjamber le rebord. Malheureusement, son piteux état le fait vaciller, et le fait que cette baignoire soit à échelle humaine n'aide pas, il faut le dire ! Je pose prestement les vêtements et viens l'aider, alors qu'il perdait tout juste l'équilibre. Il s'effondre contre moi avec un soupir sanglotant de fatigue.

- Chut… Ca va, Merry… Ca va…

Je tente de résister à la peau de son cou, pâle, beaucoup trop pâle. Je suis très inquiet pour lui. Après l'avoir installé précautionneusement dans le tub, je le regarde quelques instants. Il a déjà refermé les paupières, épuisé. Bon… Les choses sérieuses vont commencer… C'est moi qui me suis mis dans ce pétrin, alors je vais l'assumer jusqu'au bout. J'attrape l'éponge et une serviette.

** Gandalf **

Grumpf… Je suis persuadé qu'il se passe des choses pas très catholiques dans la chambre de Pippin, et je suis coincé ici parce que ces stupides humains comptent sur moi pour les tirer de ce merdier ! Vous parlez d'une vie ! Du coup, je suis tout grognon et rejette les idées d'Aragorn qui semblent pourtant rencontrer un relatif enthousiasme, en particulier auprès de l'Elfe qui s'empresse de nous montrer qu'il a bien compris le plan avec ses nouveaux mots. Ca achève de me mettre en rage totale : je prends Gimli et m'en sert comme d'une massue pour soulager ma colère sur Legolas.

- Bande de glands pathétiques ! Vous n'avez pas compris que nous allons de toutes les façons essuyer un cuisant échec ?!

Il long silence suit mes dires. Je leur tourne le dos. J'entends le Nain chuchoter :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

Le murmure de Grands-Pas lui répond :

- Il a dit qu'on allait se faire défoncer la gueule…

- Aaah bon.

Vraiment. Je suis un Istari maudit.

- Dans tous les cas, reprends Aragorn plus haut, quand Sauron aura l'Anneau, nous le saurons !

Ils se mettent tous à rire. Bon, une corde…

** Pippin **

Je plonge lentement l'éponge dans l'eau et la serre légèrement. J'approche, tremblant, ma main du buste de Merry. J'y suis. Je commence à frotter tout doucement. Je crains d'irriter un peu plus la douleur de ses blessures, mais il faut pourtant bien les nettoyer… Je parcours ainsi tout son torse sans qu'il émette de protestation ni même qu'il ouvre les yeux. Je peux ainsi le contempler à loisir. J'ose parfois faire glisser imperceptiblement le bout de mes doigts à même la peau. Ce qui est plutôt gênant, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que mon cœur qui semble ému par le spectacle… Heureusement que le bord du bassin est là pour protéger ma disgrâce…

Mais soudain, quelque chose attire mon attention. Le bras droit que je viens de sortir de l'eau est glacé comme un Mister Freeze ! Je laisse tomber l'éponge pour le frictionner de mes mains.

- Merry ! Ton bras est si froid…

Merry ouvre difficilement les yeux.

- Ce n'est rien, Pip…

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

J'ai parlé plus fort que ce que j'aurais voulu. Merry reste silencieux. Je prends sa main froide comme la mort et la pose entre ma joue et ma bouche en retenant mes larmes. Tout semblait pourtant prendre un si bon tournant…

- Ton bras ne devrait pas être aussi… gelé.

Je baise la paume, ma propre main serrée autour de ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux.

- Pippin… Ce n'est pas grave, je t'assure.

Je sens alors son pouce caresser le dessous de mon menton et mon cou. Je frémis. Un murmure s'élève alors près de moi.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, rassure-toi… J'ai poignardé un Nazgûl, moi, cousin ! Mais mon bras va bien, et il est un peu moins froid à mesure que les heures passent.

Je rouvre les yeux. Il s'est tourné sur le côté et sa tête repose tout près de la mienne.

- Tu me le jures ?

- Sur la tête de Gandalf.

Je souris. Il m'attire tant bien que mal à lui et nous nous étreignons. Ma main sur sa nuque brûle de caresser… Mais je n'ose pas.

- J'ai bien cru ne plus te revoir, sais-tu… dit-il tandis que nous nous berçons mutuellement.

Je l'embrasse tout doucement dans le creux de l'oreille, comme nous en avons l'habitude quand nous nous faisons des petits câlins. Nous restons ainsi quelques secondes encore, puis il me relâche. La vision de son corps presque nu dans cette eau me frappe à nouveau de plein fouet, et je prie pour que mon self-contrôle tienne le coup. Je m'empare de la serviette, dont j'humidifie un coin. Je lave délicatement son cou de la poussière et de la crasse dont la cuirasse ne l'a pas protégé. Il me fixe, à présent, et c'est moi qui évite son regard, comme un idiot. Je nettoie ensuite son visage, le soutenant de la main gauche. Merry referme un instant les yeux et appuie un peu plus sa joue contre elle. Il tourne même la tête pour y déposer un baiser avant de reprendre place. Je déglutis et ai cette fois du mal à m'empêcher de trembler. Mais enfin j'ôte la crasse de ses joues, de son nez, le sang coagulé sous sa narine gauche. Finalement, j'humecte un autre coin de la serviette et l'approche très doucement de la commissure de ses lèvres. Je l'y frotte précautionneusement pour faire disparaître l'autre marque sanglante. Nous nous fixons... puis Merry me prend la serviette et l'envoie faire un tour un peu plus loin. Puis il m'attire à nouveau à lui en s'aidant de ma broche elfique et dépose un baiser près de mon oreille, sur ma joue, puis sous mon oreille, là où mon cou commence. Je sens la tête qui me tourne et doit fermer les yeux. Au milieu de ces baisers incongrus, je l'entends déclarer :

- Je n'aurais pas supporté de ne pas te revoir…

Et soudain c'est sur ma bouche que je sens ses lèvres butiner. Mon cœur semble alors se gonfler jusqu'à l'éclatement. J'essaie de répondre timidement. Jamais je n'aurais cru que ça arriverait un jour en dehors de mon imagination malade… J'embrasse Meriadoc Brandebouc. Qui l'eût cru ? Et un joli doigt d'honneur mental à toutes les pécores de la Comté qui couraient après mon éternel acolyte ! Au revoir et merci de votre participation… Je souris au milieu de notre baiser et y répond plus courageusement, attirant à moi les épaules.

Nous nous bécotons comme ça un long moment, lui caressant mon visage et moi le haut de son dos. Lorsque enfin nous consentons à nous lâcher, nous ne savons trop que dire… C'était tout de même plus simple avant !

- Alors heu… Tu… aussi ?

J'adore sa façon de poser la question ! Remarquez, je ne m'en serais pas mieux tiré…

- Ben oui…

Voyez…

- Palsambleu…

- Heu… Ca va mieux, à part ça ?

- Ah, oui.

Afin de nous épargner une suite laborieuse, je m'abats à nouveau sur l'aubaine de sa bouche présente et amie.

Sans honnêtement savoir trop comment, je me retrouve basculé dans le bassin avec lui. Je tombe tout habillé à l'eau et trempe mes cheveux, mon futal, ma belle tunique et ma côte de maille trop longue. Mais je ne m'en soucie guère. Merry met d'ailleurs assez rapidement ces deux dernières en sûreté ailleurs, avec ma complaisante bénédiction. Je me laisse griser... Nous finissons par nous serrer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre avec un petit soupir de quiétude.

- Hehem…

Nous nous séparons précipitamment. Gandalf se tient sur le seuil de la pièce.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gandalf **

Illuvatar tout-puissant ! Alors celle-là c'est la meilleure ! On va tous mourir et la seule chose qu'ils trouvent à faire, ces deux-là, c'est des cochonneries dans le bain !

- Gandalf ? Fichez l'camp d'ici ! me lance Merry avec effronterie.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

Je vois Peregrin piquer un fard. Meriadoc me jette un nouveau regard venimeux.

- Ca n'se voit pas ? Je prenais un bain !

- Et vous avez besoin d'être deux pour ça ? j'interroge en levant un sourcil.

Pippin commence à se relever mais l'autre crétin le retient.

- Non, Pip ! Reste-là, c'est rien. Ecoutez, Gandalf, je m'en voudrais de devenir impoli avec une personne pour qui j'ai autant de respect. Alors pour la dernière fois, veuillez attendre dehors !

- Il y a en ce moment même un Hobbit, l'un de vos amis, votre frère, qui se meut tant bien que mal dans le pays de Mordor, austère et sombre. Nous avons là une poignée d'hommes qui constitue son infime mais unique chance de succès, et elle est en train de se mettre en place pour partir. Je venais vous en informer, pensant que vous tiendriez à vous sacrifier pour ce Hobbit jusqu'au bout… Mais si vous préférez fricoter dans cette auge pendant que le destin de ce monde se joue au-dehors, grand bien vous en fasse.

Après cette sacrée tirade qui a dû les culpabiliser salement, je me drape dans mes robes blanches et me retire. Ca, c'est la classe totale ! Je marche quelques pas jusqu'à un recoin sombre, puis je m'écroule en pleurs contre une statue de l'arbre de Gondor.

**Pippin **

Oh, misère… Je me lève accompagné par Merry.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Pippin ?

Je gratte légèrement mes boucles trempées.

- Gandalf a raison… C'est pas très réglo, ce qu'on a fait, là…

- Est-ce que tu regrettes ? demande-t-il avec une petite moue.

- Absolument pas ! Mais… On devrait quand même y aller.

- Bien sûr… Et puis on a tout le temps devant nous, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il avec espoir.

Je crois qu'il est aussi terrorisé que moi. Je lui souris.

- … Evidemment !

Nous remettons courageusement nos vêtements et nos armures et nous dirigeons vers les écuries.

**Gandalf **

Je n'ai plus de raison de vivre : mon amour m'en préfère un autre malgré mes méritants plans pour l'emporter… Enfin, voyons le bon côté des choses : maintenant plus rien ne me retient sur cette terre maudite et je vais pouvoir me jeter dans la bataille comme un bon kamikaze : sans peur, sans regret, j'exploserai cette deuxième tour ! Pippin est assis devant moi et n'a pas pipé mot depuis l'incident. Tant mieux. Si c'était pour entendre un tissu de pipeau…

Après une petite motivation des troupes par Grands-Pas qui est tout de même moins doué que feu Théoden, nous trottons gentiment devant la porte noire. Là, Aragorn fait sa plus belle grimace et on attend. Pendant vingt bonnes secondes, j'ai cru qu'on s'était pris un vent dans les règles de l'art, mais ça s'ouvre finalement et dix milles orques s'avancent sur nous. Aussitôt, Aragorn repart en sens inverse en glapissant « Ils sont à mes trousses ! Ils sont à mes trousses ! ». Tsss… Et ça veut être roi…

J'ai finalement retrouvé ce cher Frodon. Pauvre petit, il en aura vu ! Je ne voudrais pas financer le nombre de séances sur le divan qu'il va devoir s'offrir après ça ! Allez, direction Minas Tirith, toute !

**Pippin **

J'ai passé toute la bataille sur un petit nuage. Ca a été l'occasion pour moi de constater que l'amour surpasse de loin n'importe quelle herbe ! A présent, des aigles nous ramènent en lieu sûr, après cette chouette aventure qui m'aura bien distrait de ma petite vie de veuleries. Merry et moi n'arrêtons pas d'échanger des sourires furtifs. J'ai hâte de trouver un bon lit… pour me reposer après ces émotions !

Le Seigneur Aragorn nous a attribué une chambre avec vue sur la plaine. Une servante nous conduit jusqu'à elle. Nous la remercions puis je lui fais un croche-pied parce qu'elle faisait partie des garces qui m'ont bousculé pendant la bataille. Nous ouvrons la porte. Ouah ! Alors ça c'est de la chambre ! Elle est tellement astiquée que chaque chose y brille, les meubles sont cirés impeccablement, les rideaux sont de fines dentelles dans lesquels sont découpées des formes d'oiseaux, les lits sont couverts de pétales de fleur, et les tables de nuit de minuscules flacons contenant diverses huiles de massage parfumées, mais surtout : une énorme coupe de fruit trône sur la table. Nous nous ruons dessus d'un même mouvement et nous cassons joyeusement les dents sur le plastique… Aaaaah les vils humains ! Bouffeurs de daube ! Gougnafiers ! Jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'être d'une telle perfidie ! Merry et moi nous regardons avec la même expression atterrée. Je repose ma pomme factice et me dirige vers la fenêtre. Y a pas à dire, c'est une chance que cette piaule en ait réchappé ! Merry s'approche à son tour des carreaux, et cette fois c'est lui glisse timidement son bras autour de ma taille. Je lui souris.

- On a gagné, finalement…

- Oui, on gagne toujours !

Nous nous serrons la main dans une mutuelle félicitation.

Nous restons encore quelques secondes à nous considérer en souriant.

- On va faire dodo ? je propose.

- D'accord.

Il s'étend sur l'un des lits.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi les hommes éprouvent le besoin de recouvrir leurs plumards de fleurs ? interroge-t-il tandis qu'un pétale lui chatouille le cou.

Je m'assois à-côté de lui.

- Alors là, aucune idée ! Des quartiers de pommes, je comprendrais. Mais des fleurs… un us elfiquo-humain, sans doute…

- Oui… nous sommes trop rustres pour comprendre, probablement…

Nous rions de notre insouciance. Je devrais me lever et gagner mon propre paddock mais je n'en ai aucune envie, comme si je ne pouvais pas décoller mes fesses de ce matelas. Je continue à contempler Merry et je sens sa main courir discrètement sur ma hanche. Je lui caresse les cheveux, comme je l'avais fait sur le champ de bataille. Mais, cette fois, il n'est plus agonisant et je n'ai plus peur pour lui. A présent nous sommes en sécurité, totalement en sécurité. Ce sentiment de paix n'avait plus été présent dans mon esprit depuis le départ de la Comté. Je l'embrasse et il m'attire doucement tout contre lui. J'aime sentir sa chaleur sous moi, cette chaleur qui est à présent revenue même dans sa main droite qui se glisse sous mes habits et me caresse le flanc. Des frissons m'agitent. J'ai terriblement envie de présence et de proximité. Il me fait basculer gentiment sur le côté en cherchant plus loin sous ma chemise. Je glisse le long de son flanc et il m'encourage d'un soupir. Avec un peu de chance, je ne serai pas tout seul dans mon amour pour lui ce soir.

Bon, est-ce que je dois lui dire que je suis puceau, là est la question maintenant…

**Gandalf **

Je me tape une déprime d'enfer. Le petit porteur s'est réveillé dans l'après-midi, heureusement. Maintenant, c'est la nuit et je reste là pour veiller sur lui. Je continue à chialer comme une chochotte en pensant à Pippin qui a préféré offrir ses charmes à son cousin plutôt qu'à moi… Je trouve ça pervers, pas vous ? Ils sont presque de la même famille et ça ne semble guère les gêner !

- Gandalf… Vous pleurez ?

Sacré Bleu ! Sacquet s'est réveillé sans que je m'en aperçoive ! Je vois ses grands yeux bleus me fixer dans le noir avec une lueur d'innocence catastrophée.

- Non, ce n'est rien, Frodon… dis-je d'une voix complètement cassée.

- Gandalf…

Il rampe vers moi.

- Dites-moi que j'ai réussi, que l'anneau a bien été détruit ! s'affole-t-il.

- Mais vi, mais vi, Frodon, allons ! Ne dites pas de bêtise !

Il paraît se détendre.

- Mais alors, pourquoi vous pleurez…?

Alors, je lâche tout. Je lui vide mon sac en pleine figure. Le seul hic c'est que c'est lui qui est sur le lit et moi sur la chaise, ça devrait plutôt être l'inverse…

- Un amour non-partagé… Je connais cela, finit-il par déclarer d'un air grave.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui… Quand nous étions sur notre bloc de rocher, après avoir finalement détruit cette pacotille, tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire c'était qu'il aurait dû se marier avec Rosie Chaumine…

- Non ?

- Si.

- Le salopiot…

Frodon hausse ses petites épaules.

- C'est la vie… Les gens qu'on aime ne tombent pas forcément sous notre propre charme…

Pauvre garçon. Il vient de quasi se sacrifier pour la communauté internationale et il n'a même pas le droit d'être heureux… Du coup, ça me rend encore plus triste.

-Aaaaah, tous des salauds ! Venez, Frodon, on va s'en j'ter une et chanter des chansons jusqu'à plus soif !

Le petit Hobbit lève joyeusement le poing en l'air.

-Wouais !

**Pippin **

Je suis réveillé par de doux baisers sur ma poitrine. Je sursaute et ouvre les yeux le plus rapidement possible. Ah… Merry me regarde avec son air provoquant habituel. Je tourne la tête pour redécouvrir la chambre. Eh ben… Tous les flacons y sont passés, dis donc ! J'aurais pas cru ! Ca me fait drôle de me retrouver tout nu avec quelqu'un dans mon lit… Je n'ai même pas le temps de reprendre davantage mes esprits qu'il me gratifie d'un baiser avide. C'est trop d'émotion dès le matin !

EPILOGUE :

**Pippin **

Cela fait plusieurs mois que nous sommes rentrés dans la Comté. Nous avons retrouvé avec joie ses champs, ses forêts, ses jolies rivières et ses pommes juteuses. Merry et moi nous sommes mariés, enfin, avec des filles, je veux dire ! Il faut dire qu'on commençait à nous regarder de travers, au Dragon Vert… On s'est débrouillés pour conclure tout ça avec Diamond et Estella qui sont encore plus catholiques que nous, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… Comme ça, tout le monde est content et vit joyeusement dans le péché de son côté tout en bénéficiant des allocations familiales. Aujourd'hui, nous allons dire adieu à Bilbon et Gandalf qui nous quittent pour un monde meilleur, là où règnent partout cuillères en argent et pommiers. Mais ce monde-là ne me fait plus envie, à présent. A présent, mon paradis tient uniquement dans les yeux de Merry… Bon, d'accord, en fait pas seulement ses yeux mais il faut rester poétique !

Nous voici tous devant les navires qui vont les emmener loin de nous. Après avoir fait des adieux déchirants à Papy que je trouve au passage étrangement guilleret depuis quelques temps, celui-ci se dirige vers la passerelle. Mais… voilà qu'il s'arrête.

- Il est temps, Frodon…

Quoi ? Je me tourne vers mon cousin aux cheveux ébène. Il a un air particulièrement mal à l'aise… Qu'est-ce que… Voilà qu'il nous serre chacun dans ses bras comme Elmyra l'aurait fait pour trois chatons, et va prendre la main tendue de Gandalf. Celui-ci nous fait l'un de ses légendaires clins d'œil, à Merry et à moi, puis ils montent dans le bateau main dans la main, après un dernier sourire à Sam qui s'est probablement mis en tête de faire monter le niveau de la mer un peu plus de ses seules larmes.

Alors ça…


End file.
